


【贺红】他是龙

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※pwp（龙贺/双xing莫）※不讲科学，只讲爽※自行避雷，不要无视预警看完了又来跟我bb





	【贺红】他是龙

**Author's Note:**

> ※pwp（龙贺/双xing莫）  
※不讲科学，只讲爽  
※自行避雷，不要无视预警看完了又来跟我bb

在莫关山看来，贺天部分化龙的能力就是个bug。  
好吧，其实自己的男朋友是条龙本身就很bug。

明明脸还是人类的样子，舌头却已经伸到莫关山无法探究的深度。  
“贺天……别那么深……”  
多次抗议无效，贺天每每还是会用他那天赋异禀的龙舌为他扩张。许都是细长条状生物，莫关山总觉得龙的舌头与蛇并无两样，长而滑腻。  
除了有温度。  
莫关山当然明白贺天为何总是执着于在前戏中把他浑身上下里里外外舔个干净——龙涎之催情功效，天下闻名。凡被他舔过的地方，不出分钟便会急剧升温，并伴随难以忍受的瘙痒。

舌尖勾了勾肠道深处的褶皱，贺天故意蜷着龙舌退出。满意地听见莫关山极力抑制的呻吟，又恶意地吻上青年腿间半立的雄性性器。  
莫关山的吐息在刹那断节。龙舌一圈圈缠绕柱身，加之人类口腔窄小紧致，莫关山瞬间绷紧腰腹，手掌撑抵床铺想要往后躲开，胯部却本能地向上弓起，主动将自己往贺天嘴里送。  
龙类喉腔深处发出一阵低沉的共鸣，像是短暂的哼笑。人类被这一声唤回大半理智，羞恼莫名，抬脚便往龙肩上踹，却被早早钳住脚踝。  
“别气。”笑盈盈抬起头，贺天将莫关山的下半身压在腿下，凑上去衔住那双湿润的唇。在这古老强大的种族面前，弱小人类的力气几乎可以忽略不计。莫关山挣动无果，只能顺着贺天的意张嘴接受他滚烫的吻。

龙舌表面附着微小柔软的倒刺，可随主人控制肆意张开。方才扩张后穴时没有，贺天是有自己打算；现在不一样，他笃定要好好逗弄莫关山。  
放过青年被他搅到疲软的舌头，贺天挺动舌身，怂恿莫关山放松喉腔，分泌更多龙涎，润着那条长舌往莫关山喉咙深处滑。人类被刺激出生理泪液，本该产生的呕吐反应却又被龙涎勾起的空虚掩盖，他甚至希望贺天能更深入地侵犯他，用舌头狠狠操进他的食管；贺天也的确这么做了，他挑起莫关山的下巴，让人类的喉管绷成直线，一边给莫关山喂进愈发粘稠的龙涎，一边缓缓往下探。龙涎魅惑的浓香贯穿了莫关山，贺天几乎探进他的胃囊，使人类被迫咽下大量强烈催情剂。莫关山被吻得眼珠上翻，尽管濒临窒息，却与被贺天填满的饱足感相比不值一提。  
贺天的舌头模拟阴茎在莫关山喉腔里抽插，他使了坏，将舌头缩回时张开软乎乎的倒刺。莫关山被突如其来的触感刺激得汗毛倒竖，他呜呜叫唤，四肢挣扎试图逃离这可怕的禁锢，无济于事。贺天吃准了他会有这般可爱的反应，欺负得更紧，把莫关山牢牢压在床上，加快抽插频率。  
喉管壁上的毛细血管被倒刺刮破，壁肉充血红肿，比先前更为敏感。催情龙涎伴有治疗作用，莫关山嘴里被浸得愈发瘙痒。感官很快蔓延全身，他扭动身躯，试图用身体摩擦床单来达到止痒效用。贺天将这人每一个可爱的举动都尽收眼底，摸着掌心越来越烫的身子，他明白时间到了。

揉捏按压着莫关山平坦的小腹，贺天把他翻过身，往人类的头和腰下各塞进一枚枕头，揉搓他浑圆挺翘的白嫩屁股蛋，勾着大腿根让他撅起臀部。  
俯下身，贺天搂紧莫关山，轻咬人类通红的耳朵：“我进来了。”

就算再来一万次，莫关山都不可能适应贺天的尺寸。  
拜托，那可是龙。  
比成年男子的小臂更为粗长的龙根在龙涎的帮助下不算费力地往人类后穴里塞进头部，莫关山塌着腰，抽搐着腿根勉强接纳这可怖的巨物。下半身以龙类形态与莫关山做爱时贺天总会选择背入，倒不是他不愿看见莫关山的脸（相反他非常乐意），而是怕吓到他——平日里凶巴巴的小男友可怜兮兮地一哭，贺天就拿他一点办法没有。  
贺天进入得堪称缓慢，莫关山肠壁上的褶皱被挺进的硬物一条条撑开，舒展得不见踪影；过分的饱胀感总让莫关山产生自己被贺天捅成两半的错觉，尽管并不怎么痛——事实上莫关山的能耐比他自己所想要大得多，人类之躯的他与龙形贺天契合完美，贺天天赋异禀，莫关山何尝不是。

贺天花了一分钟把自己完整地送进莫关山体内。完全硬起来的龙根微微带点弧度，柱身表面凸起的嶙峋脉络不断蹭过人类的敏感点。微烫的臀肉接触冰冷龙鳞，泛起薄薄一层疙瘩。莫关山长长吐了口气，贺天这一步差不多直接到胃，爽是很爽，就是五脏六腑被挤移位的感觉着实怪异，需要时间缓一缓。  
贺天有的是耐心。他从背后拥住莫关山，掌心覆上人类紧实的胸脯，搓捏拉拽那两颗小巧的果实。莫关山的呻吟变了调，前伸的双手攥紧床单，腰背上弓，本能躲避胸口的刺痛。这正遂了贺天的意，他抓住这个机会完成一次抽插，把人类劲瘦的腰又操塌软下去。莫关山狼狈地扑倒，还没来得及为不小心泄出的吟哦羞耻，就被贺天捉着手摸上自己的小腹。  
故意动得缓慢，贺天圈着莫关山的咯吱窝把人架起来。赤裸的身体曲成半空中一弯洁白月牙，龙根戳刺在人类单薄的肚皮上，甚至印出青筋的形状。  
“爽吗，莫仔？”贺天低头，啄吻莫关山高昂的下颌。他没打算得到回应，莫关山可能根本听不见他在说什么，他能保持意识清醒已经比最开始那个不经人事的小子强太多。

维持原姿，贺天自顾自动起来，莫关山无力地靠在他怀里，任由摆弄。龙根一次次戳进人类身体的最深处，在肚皮上制造大小不一的凸起，腹腔里每个器官都在不停移位，在龙涎的作用下没了痛苦，只剩欢愉。  
莫关山被操得没了声儿，像一块被捂在口袋里化了一半的巧克力，软绵绵地靠在贺天身前。后穴里逐渐涌出蜜液，却远远不及前面那口花穴湿润。双腿撑起莫关山，贺天把他往上颠了颠，修长的手指刚没入一个指节，莫关山的尖叫便在瞬间拔高八度。  
“不要！贺天！”莫关山生来敏感，那个与寻常男人不同的隐秘之处则更甚，更别提此刻的他浑身上下都淋满了龙涎。尺寸小巧的花穴早已变得红肿不堪，承受不了一丝触碰，却又矛盾地极度渴望被撑开、被贯穿。  
贺天对莫关山的口是心非习以为常，他干脆抽出手指，换上一个更能满足他的物件。

龙，生来双器；而莫关山，生为双穴。  
就像上天刻意打造的一对，他们彼此契合得天衣无缝。

张着狰狞倒刺的另一根巨物径直刺穿花穴，莫关山哭喊着到达第一次高潮。花穴里被挤压四溅的汁水伴随精液一齐飞散，洒在深色床单上不甚起眼。贺天没给他留太多缓冲时间，温热潮湿的雌穴像窝着一汪温泉，稍稍一动都能挤出水；肥厚的穴肉前赴后继地吸附在他的龙根上，像无数张饥渴难耐的小嘴，直吮得他头皮发麻。龙淫的本性于此刻暴露无遗，贺天掐着莫关山的腰，把人按趴在被褥间，下半龙身剧烈抽动，双根并排进退，只隔着一层薄薄的肌理组织将莫关山的两个洞都操得松软烂熟。人类承受这跨种族的疯狂性爱，连哭都哭不出声，只觉贺天龙根上的倒刺能把自己开膛破腹，带来的极致痛苦混杂灭顶快感能把人逼疯。

贺天肏了莫关山一整夜，人类被他翻来覆去变着花样地折腾，直到天边泛起鱼肚白，龙类数不清第多少次射进他的腹腔，才堪堪停下。  
莫关山的肚子被巨量龙精撑得神似怀胎待产的孕妇，鼓胀的肚皮甚至微微泛光；过于粘稠的质地使得贺天即使将龙根抽出莫关山体内，精液也很难自主流出。贺天不得不变回人形，横抱早已失去意识的莫关山至浴室，把他放进盛好热水的浴缸，一只手撑开其中一眼穴口，另一只手自上而下按压他高高隆起的腹部。昏睡中的人类难受地蹙起淡眉，嘴边溢出无意识的断哼。贺天怜惜地低下头轻吻他，放轻手上动作。

不如便将这满腹精水留在里面，换十月后一颗龙蛋替代也不错。

FIN.


End file.
